


不思議醬事件簿

by MrSkull



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, j禁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 西皮太冷只能自割腿肉。胖噠組，丸橫。（可能附帶倉安松原.）隨便寫寫，沒有肉，清水。長短未定。普通人AU，辦公室戀情。





	1. Chapter 1

    大倉入職的時候丸山就已經是銷售課長。  
    等到大倉已經是副課長的時候，丸山還是課長。他們的部長村上對丸山很嚴厲，每週例會的時候總是嗆得丸山半句話都不敢說。但大倉知道，每次有重要客戶的時候，村上也總是帶著丸山一同去拜訪。  
    起碼大倉是這樣跟他搭檔的錦戶說的。  
    錦戶是隸屬西區技術部門下的一名技術擔當，經CEO秘書的安田介紹四年前進的公司。錦戶的上司————部長橫山，是大倉的上司村上的大學室友。  
而錦戶的學長渋谷，也在公司的品質管理部就職，他同時還是橫山的親友。所以這幾個人，不論公事還是私事都多多少少有交集。  
    西區銷售和技術部門的日常工作基本是在一技術搭配一銷售的模式下進行的，大倉跟錦戶變得這麼要好也是因為工作的原因。兩人年齡相仿，辦事風格也合得來，在共同攻克一個又一個項目的情況下從同事漸漸發展成了朋友。這樣的信賴關係會讓工作進展倍加順利，所以搭檔也不會輕易變動。  
  
      村上帶著丸山跑了小半年的客戶，眼看快能簽合同的骨節眼，對方的負責人突然被調到関東分社。新上任的負責人對村上莫名其妙地抗拒，對之前定好的技術細節一股腦推翻，一點簽約的意向都沒有。因為該企業想要在全國各分社導入本次銷售的這套系統，所以在一番商量後，村上會到関東協助東區銷售部的合同推進，関西這個新負責人便順理成章地留給丸山解決。技術方面有橫山部長帶領的團隊作為後盾，村上一點擔憂都沒有就坐上了飛往東京的飛機。  
    “之前被駁回的系統修改方案，已經整理成清單，麻煩橫山部長確認。”丸山帶著從客戶那邊確認的資料來到技術科室，橫山剛帶著下屬從別的客戶現場回來。  
    “謝謝，”橫山接過資料，打算先去茶水間泡杯咖啡再回來。丸山還站在那裡，一點也沒打算離開，“我先看看資料，回頭再聯繫你。”  
    “啊，好的麻煩您。”丸山的臉一瞬間紅透了，不知所措地笑得略為尷尬。  
    可能因為丸山笑起來會露出牙齦的樣子有點逗，也可能是因為習慣了村上的強勢後丸山春風般的溫和語氣讓橫山放鬆下來，他突然也跟著笑了起來。  
    “欸？”丸山不知道自己說了什麼讓對方突然笑出聲，臉又再紅了一分。  
    “我正要去買杯咖啡，不如你也一起來，順便跟我介紹下客戶那邊現在的狀況吧。”  
    “好！”  
    “哈哈哈。”  
    “橫山部長？”  
    “沒有，哈哈哈哈，走吧。”橫山向下屬打了招呼，帶著丸山往咖啡店出發。


	2. Chapter 2

    丸山是在橫山剛升任部長那陣子入社的。村上比橫山晚了一個季度升職，所以比起自家上司升職一事，丸山更記得隔壁部長升職的時間。品質部門長渋谷當時給橫山開了個慶祝會，把村上叫上，結果那天村上把剛入職的丸山也一起帶了過去。莫名其妙地參加橫山的慶祝會，莫名其妙又變成了自己的歡迎會，由始至終橫山都靜靜地笑聽其他人發言，就是丸山對他的第一印象。

    如果要問橫山對丸山的第一印象，那就完全是不一樣的結論。跟橫山的靜相對，丸山是個能炒熱氣氛的年輕人。還沒喝酒的時候臉上就有兩坨高原紅，喝過酒之後這蘋果色就再也沒有褪下去。村上表示丸山的冷笑話還有巨大的上升空間，並表示接下來可以跟著自己好好磨練。但橫山對那些無厘頭的笑話好像很喜歡，一個勁地咯咯笑，也不知道是不是看到丸山臉上露出的怯意而幫他解圍。  
    
    咖啡店裡的丸山有點拘謹，雖然他很願意負責炒熱氣氛，但其實內心還是相當脆弱的。跟相對陌生的橫山單獨到咖啡館談進度，沒有了熟悉的環境，沒有其他同事在身邊，更沒有可以開玩笑的氣氛，丸山覺得背肌已經緊繃得開始發痛。  
    橫山抱著他加了超乎尋常多奶和糖的咖啡，看著丸山整理的資料。  
    “這個式樣是之前的負責人通過關鍵用戶收集到的重要意見，新負責人為什麼要否決？”  
    “他覺得大部分的開發變更都是由於用戶的壞習慣造成的，如果他們可以適應系統的固有式樣，這些變更都沒必要。”  
    “這樣說的話，他是打算把整個公司的商流操作跟著系統全部改掉嗎。”橫山尖銳地提出質疑。  
    “應該不會。他雖然是導入負責人，但整體運作的流程和詳細的操作並沒有變更權力。”  
    “那就是說，他想否決的這些變更，其實會影響其他管不著的人的工作。”  
    “而且如果按他的設想去做，很可能會被關鍵用戶的所在部門投訴。”  
    “按照他確定的式樣導入的話，即便被用戶投訴也是他們的責任，這個你倒不用擔心。”橫山笑了笑，覺得村上之前跟他說過的事情很有預見性。  
    丸山做事情很積極，也很有毅力，但缺乏一定的信心和決斷力。村上臨去東京前把丸山拜託給橫山，希望他多多擔待。  
    “我相信丸山君能說服對方，理你是了解的，有任何技術疑問我們的人都能支援，剩下的溝通方式問題，只能拜託你了。”  
    客戶的新舊負責人不對盤而影響進度的事情，村上和橫山都見得不少，擔當舊負責人的村上被新負責人找碴也在意料之內。但在一家多地經營的大企業鋪開一個全新的系統，本來就不是那麼容易的事情。實話說，丸山也是第一次作為関西地方的責任者，少了村上的鞭策彷彿缺了主心骨一般。  
    以往村上獨自攻克客戶的時候，會對客戶負責人表現出更強勢的溝通方式，不接受對方出的降價要求。同時也基層接觸系統使用者的想法和需求，從而用溫和又明晰的數據展現報價的合理性和工程耗時的必要性。後來帶著丸山跑客戶，就把白臉的角色交了給丸山自己專注唱黑臉。橫山跟村上已經搭檔了多年，對對方的能力和手段都了然於胸。現在村上敢把西部責任者的位置交給丸山——即便丸山本人覺得自己不能勝任——就說明了他其實有能力把把這個難纏的新負責人搞定。  
    缺的就是他對自己能力的信心。這也是村上聰明的一點，比起自己看到丸山明明能做到卻不夠自信而畏縮時感到暴躁的壞脾氣，橫山會採取鼓勵的方式讓對方進步。想要獨當一面，除了工作能力，還必須有遊刃有餘地處理異議的手腕。


	3. Chapter 3

    丸山被正式通知不用去排練的時候鬆了口氣。之前還沒獨挑大梁時，丸山報名參加了CEO秘書安田發起的排練，包括安田和丸山在內，還有錦戶和渋谷組成一隊吉他四重奏，將會在公司的忘年會上合奏一曲。但後來因為客戶換負責人的原因丸山必須放下手上的雜事接替村上的任務全力推動這個大項目，以致於不論是選曲還是排練都根本沒有時間參與。  
    一開始安田還會每次都寫郵件慰勞丸山並確認排練時間，但缺席了幾回也沒見項目有啥好轉，渋谷也知道好友橫山也陷進了項目中無法抽身，想必要丸山抽空排練短期內是不可能了。  
    協商之下只好讓丸山退出這次表演，但四重奏的曲已經定下來，一下子說換曲或是取消表演都不太可能。這個時候錦戶想起了搭檔的大倉好像也會彈吉他，便立刻把他推薦給安田。  
    幸虧大倉的水平受到了大家的認可，丸山才能順理成章地從節目排練中解脫出來。  
  
    確認需求的階段對丸山來說是最煎熬的過程。新負責人不肯鬆口，丸山整理的關鍵用戶意見被對方拿來做投訴的藉口，鬧到了西區統括部長的城島處。城島帶著丸山和橫山以道歉的名義趁機梳理了一遍需求確認時耍脾氣的利害關係，對方雖然沒有當場服軟，但之後對丸山的態度稍微有所改變。  
    “丸山君，”城島開誠布公地對他說，“村上君把事情交給你時希望你能處理更棘手的問題並從中進步，這一點我能理解。但他無視掉對方因為不滿他而委派了一個下屬來對應變得更惱火一事，的確也增加了你解決問題的難度。”城島在之後表示會親自向CEO解釋這次的特殊情況，讓丸山安心配合技術部門的工作就好。  
    “城島前輩的確非常厲害，晉升為統括部長之前他是技術部長，所以不論技術問題還是交際手腕都很讓人安心。”橫山從丸山那拿到了新的確認結果，“丸山君你也很有能力，這點大家都看到了。”  
    “沒有，這次真是托了城島統括部長的福。”  
    其實橫山和城島都清楚，比村上更高職位的人出面道歉，只是為了給對方一個台階，這是不能靠努力就能辦到的事情。丸山為了這個項目每天都在客戶現場忙碌，然後回公司加班到深夜，爭取把第一手資料整理好反饋給技術人員，第二天又準時到客戶現場報到繼續奮戰。  
    “丸山君的能力和毅力大家都有目共睹，不必太謙虛。既然對方肯讓步，證明他對你的工作是認可的。接下來只要把需求定下來就好辦啦。”  
    “是的，橫山部長，接下來就辛苦您了！”  
  
    一星期後，客戶終於在新的需求確認書上簽下了名字。  
    橫山拿著確認書找東區的技術部長堂本開了一整天的會議，丸山也跟村上和東區銷售部長長賴交流了兩邊的報價計畫。接下來的一週輪到橫山的部門拼命趕進度，根據最終敲定的需求，技術人員需要修改手頭上的式樣設計書，做到式樣與需求相吻合，這一步很大程度決定了開發的工作量，也最終決定了系統與需求書是否一致。  
    之前斷斷續續有更新的設計書有很多細節的內容需要修改和校對，7、8個人從早到晚繃緊了神經趕進度。  
    費用方面因為會受到技術開發的影響，所以在沒給出最終設計書的情況下丸山也無法確認最終報價。於是他主動負責起給設計書整理格式、檢查錯別字的工作，甚至還幫技術部的同事買午餐買咖啡送晚餐。  
    向客戶提出設計書和報價期限前的那個週五，就是公司的忘年會舉行的日子。橫山攬下了本日任務餘下的部分，讓下屬們下班後就去出席忘年會，好能在連日緊張的工作中好好放鬆一下。當中有兩個人表示了願意留下一起工作的想法，於是他們買了晚飯回來，就看到丸山趴在橫山的桌邊看著電腦裡的資料。  
    “啊，辛苦了。橫山部長剛去了洗手間。”丸山一臉的疲憊，接過了遞來的飯盒。最近他天天泡在技術部的隊伍裡跟大家一起趕進度，溫和又友善的性格讓他很快就受到大家的喜愛。技術部大部分都是比較內向害羞的人，丸山的主動迅速拉近了與大家的距離。  
    “這裡面有一盒沒黃瓜的⋯⋯哎呀⋯⋯”丸山看著對方一臉的欲言又止，扒著飯的手停了下來。對方只是擺擺手，回到自己的座位低頭吃飯。  
    “喔，辛苦了。”橫山向沒去忘年會還幫忙買了外賣回來的下屬打招呼，看了眼坐在自己桌邊吃得津津有味的丸山，滿是期待地打開了屬於自己的那盒飯。  
    “…………………………。”  
    “怎麼了？”丸山看向僵在那裡的橫山，順著他嫌棄的視線投向外賣，裏面漂亮地躺著冒著熱氣的白米飯，看起來就金香酥脆的炸雞塊，擺放整齊的新鮮蔬菜沙拉，然後這些食物的中間還放了一小撮的淺漬蘿蔔黃瓜作為點綴，“有什麼問題嗎？”  
    橫山保持著他的嫌棄的表情，糾結著要怎麼處理中間那坨黃瓜。用自己的筷子夾走的話，連筷子都會沾上那個噁心的味道。而且旁邊的米飯已經被污染了，真是浪費。橫山覺得整個外賣都充斥著黃瓜的味道，他快要窒息了。  
    “不吃炸雞？”丸山說著就把自己的筷子伸向別人的飯盒，說到吃這個事情他可不管對方是不是比自己職級大。  
    “啊！”  
    “不是？那……淺漬？”這次橫山沒有想要用眼刀紮死他，反而一副催促的樣子，丸山毫不猶豫把淺漬夾到自己的米飯上面。橫山還是不打算動筷子，轉而看向丸山。  
    “還有什麼不吃的嗎？”  
    “飯。”  
    “啊？”  
    “吸了淺漬汁的飯。”  
    丸山差點笑出聲來。在茶水間瞭解到的平時溫和安靜的美男子橫山部長，偶爾會在工作中露出銳利的眼神，深得女同事喜愛。這樣成熟（其實只比丸山大兩年）穩重（沒見過他撩女同事）的橫山部長，居然會因為外賣裏的淺漬而露出小孩子一般的表情。  
    有點可愛怎麼辦。雖然是個比自己大的男性上司，還是有點可愛的怎麼辦。還很老實地說了謝謝就立刻坐好吃飯，真的有點可愛，怎麼辦！  
    丸山一邊低頭扒飯，一邊偷偷用眼角餘光去看橫山，心裏止不住的跳動越來越快。


	4. Chapter 4

    橫山自問是個成熟的大人，只是黃瓜的臭味熏得他的理智一時短路了。橫山大人有大量，決定不跟一臉找到新玩具而興奮的三歲兒似的丸山計較。  
    設計書確認得差不多，整理部分交由下屬去做，橫山就開始幫丸山確認報價書。丸山就坐在橫山位置邊，一邊解釋內容和費用結構，一邊不停地回頭確認。距離還是挺靠近的，橫山忍不住緩緩移開自己的椅子。  
    不知道丸山是察覺還是沒察覺，橫山移開一點，他就跟過去一點，橫山再移開一點，他又跟過去一點。  
    “丸山君，太近了。”  
    “什麼？”  
    “靠太近了。”  
    “啊抱歉，聽得太入神了……”丸山的笑肌瞬間就紅透了，像是毫不察覺又像是故意一般帶點狡黠的眼神透著笑意。  
    橫山不愧是技術紮實又處理過許多案件的前輩，給丸山的指導可謂一針見血。哪些業務是客戶必須的功能，價格可以寬松點；哪些功能對客戶而言可有可無，報價就應該保守點。整體報價還能有更大的提升空間，才能在客戶要求折扣的時候保留自己的利潤。丸山認真地聽著他的建議，記下許多自己沒留意到的小細節。  
    趁著對方修改文檔的時間，橫山查看了下手機裡的信息。好幾條來自涉谷的信息，最後一條是個視頻。  
    “丸山君，你來看看這個。”橫山把手機遞給對方，視頻裡是今晚年會上的吉他四重奏表演。丸山一邊看一邊輕輕笑著，看得很開心的樣子。  
    “等下我們一起去喝一杯吧。”橫山對丸山說，又看向自己的下屬，得到了下屬的歡呼以示贊同。  
    等丸山把報價書發給村上，橫山他們已經收拾好了。一行人走去離公司不遠的一家居酒屋，是橫山平日也會經常去的小店。進去的時候站在吧臺後面的老闆娘向橫山打了招呼，橫山便熟門熟路地領著三人進到預訂好的包廂裏面。  
    打開包廂門的老闆圍著白圍裙，捧著兩盤下酒菜走了進來。各自選好酒水食物下好單，橫山便開始說些慰勞和鼓勵的話，不一會兒酒水就送上來，正好大家捧杯互碰。清爽冰冷的啤酒下肚，一瞬間湧上來的酒勁仿佛頓時帶走了一天的疲憊，眾人都忍不住發出了舒心的歎喟。  
    雖說加班後的飯局旨在放鬆，但跟同事聊天難免還是會說到工作上的事情。當著丸山的面幾個人又不好講部門內部的事情，只能講講自己身邊的小事情。橫山話很少，喝酒卻飛快。第一杯酒送進來乾杯過後只剩一半，大家聊天的間隙第二杯已經送了上來。丸山一邊聽著另外兩個人的對話，心思早就釘在了橫山身上。  
    橫山的皮膚非常白，在裁剪得體的黑髮襯托下顯得俐落又乾淨，酒氣爬上臉頰讓面色變得紅潤，豐滿的下唇已轉成朱紅色，濕潤地反射著燈光。丸山感覺到自己的臉蹭地燒了起來，他的眼睛無法從橫山的唇上移開。  
    丸山開始胡思亂想，腦袋裏好像有很多人一起對他說話一般，很多思緒吵吵鬧鬧的。只有一個聲音特別響亮，那是他自己的嗓音，毫不害臊地在腦海裏大喊著。  
    感覺好像，很好親的樣子。不知道親他一下會不會生氣。  
    丸山抬手就把眼前的酒往嘴裏灌，咕咚咕咚的速度吸引了橫山的目光。想必還是多少在意表演的事情吧，橫山想，剛才下屬火熱地聊起涉谷發來的那個視頻的時候丸山也沒有搭話，一臉走神的表情不知道在想什麼。或許是在惋惜自己沒能騰出時間參加，剛剛在辦公室看視頻的時候透著過於明顯的寂寞，才讓橫山決定帶他來喝酒吃肉的。  
    “丸山君，”橫山開口，“要不要試試這裡的明太子焗土豆泥？”  
    明太子。丸山點點頭。對的，像明太子，他看著橫山上下開合的雙唇，點著頭肯定了橫山對自己嘴唇的形容。  
    那之後大家聊了什麼丸山完全沒有在意，他端起新送來的酒仰頭喝了一半，像是要借冰涼的酒液給自己的臉頰降溫，但不一會兒又燒得更旺。橫山推薦的土豆泥很快送了上來，被推到丸山面前，味道香濃特別下酒，丸山不自覺地多吃幾口，又多喝幾口，不一會兒功夫酒和土豆泥都清空了。  
    橫山的下屬看見丸山正在勁頭上，開始把話題中心轉移到丸山身上，不停給他勸酒。丸山的臉已經像熟透了一般，也不拒絕對方，應著聲喝了一口又接一口。  
    沒一會兒功夫，丸山就快倒了。大家也都喝得差不多，橫山終於伸出援手，讓老闆把單買了。其中一個下屬扶著丸山挪動到包廂門邊穿鞋，另外一個向橫山表達著感謝。  
    深夜的街道冷冷清清，居酒屋附近只剩幾家店門口的燈光還透著暖意。冬天的風順著橫山的大衣領鑽進縫隙，乘著酒意讓他打了個抖。背後被扶著的丸山毫無意外地打了個噴嚏，然後嘻嘻地笑了起來。其他兩個人表達了要去二攤的意向，橫山已經睏了，還有一個喝醉的丸山必須先送回家，考慮了一陣橫山決定好人做到底主動擔下把丸山送回家的任務。  
    “一般可都是下屬送喝高的上司回家呀，”把人扶進出租車，橫山輕哼著抱怨，“丸山君，你家在什麼地方？”  
    丸山在座位上緩慢地蠕動了一下，搭在公文包的手像是有自我意識一般開始往包裏移動。鼓搗了一會兒，丸山終於摸到了錢包，裏面有一張寫著地址的紙條。橫山接過紙條把地址告訴司機，然後靠回到椅背上閉上了眼睛。  
  
    駛出有一陣子，車內一片安靜。除了身邊的人帶點酒氣的呼吸聲以外，只有汽車運行時的聲響。橫山覺得酒氣慢慢在蒸發，伸手拉了拉襯衣領口。手肘撞到了什麼東西，他終於睜開眼睛。  
    “嗚哇！”  
    丸山的臉就在面前，雙目迷茫而濕潤，直直把橫山看在眼裏。  
    “丸山君？你還好嗎？”看樣子還沒醒酒，那渾沌的神情就像睜著眼做夢。  
    “很好吃……”  
    “嗯？”  
    “明太子……”  
    “啊，焗土豆，丸山君喜歡就好。”橫山溫柔地回應。  
    “喜歡。”  
    酒氣撲了橫山一臉。那個滿是醉意的身體慵懶地移動過來側攔在橫山面前，嘴唇毫不猶豫地貼上橫山的下唇。丸山的手臂順勢摟上他的肩，橫山終於反應過來伸手推拒，不料對方被推了一下身體一歪，頭倒在橫山身上不動了。  
    “丸山？丸山？”醉鬼一點反應都沒有，看來這回真的睡著了。


End file.
